A Wish
by RiseofaRebellion
Summary: CC's wish is finally fulfilled, but not in the way she wanted. Now Lelouch has to live without her, and live with the sorrow of losing yet another loved one.R


** A/N**-_okay, so before i put up the next chapter of Isolation i had to write this because it seemed like such a great idea. i really like and hope you do to. __just short oneshot about lelouch and C.C. Also i suggest you listen to a song called _Innocent Days _while reading this, it increases the effect._ this takes place after the Zero Requiem.

Disclaimer: I dont own Code Geass  
_

He cried as his beloved lay in his arms slowly bleeding to death. The result of an ambush by the government's spies. Though she had long lost her code they still pursued her. In hopes of what, that information was still unknown.

They'd been in their home. It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was setting, an orange glow cast over their humble home. The birds' lovely singing was dying down to the quiet chirping of crickets. While he was in the house preparing his lover's favorite dish, she was out amongst the vast, lovely garden that they'd planted together quite a while back. Where they'd grown countless flowers to replicate the garden of a villa he'd lived in long ago, before the destruction of war had marred this once lush and beautiful land. It was then that he heard it. The loud ringing, sound of a gunshot and her agonized scream as she fell to the ground in so much pain that is was hardly bearable. He'd run to her aid, but was too late. The government spies were gone, having done their duty. And she slipped further and further away from him, breathing her last breaths.

"I love you, C.C," said the young man that held her as the blood pooled beneath her lithe body. One arm holding her slightly upright and the other clutching desperately at her hand. A single tear escaped and she brushed it away with her other hand.

"And I… you… Lelouch" she said taking a deep, shuddering breath. And she asked for him to say her name one more time. With the same love and affection as every other time he had called by her real name, and the look in her eyes was unbearable as she went through her last moments of life in this world. And so he did. A strong wind blew and rustled the leaves of the many trees that grew in their garden as he spoke. She smiled contentedly as she eyes closed, tears cascaded down the side of her face, though out of happiness or pain he did not know, and her hand released its grip on his and slowly slid away to fall into the pool of blood that had accumulated. He swept an emerald tress out of her face, and tried to memorize those stunning golden eyes that she'd had, which had always held a touch of amusement up until this very moment. Because this was the last time he would see eyes as stunning as hers.

This young woman, whose sole desire was to be loved had finally had her wish granted, and as her consciousness slipped she couldn't remember why she had told him before that her wish was to die, for it didn't seem as much in her favor at the moment. She smiled at the irony. Her wish had been to die, but now that it'd been granted she wished she could change it. For she was leaving behind what she'd really desired her whole life. To be loved.

Lelouch sat there by the corpse of his beloved as cold slowly ate away at whatever life force she still had left, and he knew that this time she wouldn't be coming back. Her code was long gone. And for he cried, letting lose not only his sorrow for the death of his beloved, but for everyone dear to him that he'd loss and the ones that he'd driven away with his actions_. 'If you love someone you should keep them at a distance,'_ she'd said long ago, but even so he'd just held tighter onto his loved ones which is how he'd lost them. Now he was eternally alone, for he had take C.C's code, and regrettably so. And as the years passed he sat beside her corpse until it was no longer distinguishable from the ground it had once lay on, only leaving tend the garden because she had loved it so much and he couldn't bear to watch their hard work die.

** -XXX-**

It has now been ten years since her death and he still doesn't move from that spot, hoping that if she is reborn she will know where to find him, but until then he will sit there and wait for her to return. And every year on the eve of her death he cries like he did all those years ago and lets go of all his sorrow, anger, regret, and loneliness. Hoping, believing that she will one day return.  
_

i hope you liked it. please review! ^-^


End file.
